Reflections of a Shadow Man
by Erushi
Summary: Just after being released from Jenny's grandfather's cupboard. The thoughts of none other than our favourite shadow man - *drumroll* - Julian! ^_^ R+R please!


Disclaimer: All characters do not belong to me (though I wish they did ^_^).  
  
=-=-=  
  
Reflections of a Shadow Man  
  
By: Elemental Gal  
  
Finally, I was out of that hateful cupboard, free from that old man, free to walk in my own world. I was once again the hunter, not the hunted.  
  
That greedy, foolish old man. Greedy for power and knowledge he was, thinking he held the world in the palm of his hand. Thinking he was so smart, capturing us and sealing us in that little closet. Commanding us to tell him whatever he desired to know. Laughed at us, mocked us. Finding our helplessness, our having no choice but to do as he commanded while under his captivity.  
  
He was nothing but an old senile fool. Did he think we, the shadow men, a race which has been around since ancient time, would fall so easily? To think that the one to cause the old man's downfall would be none other than one of his flesh and blood - his beloved granddaughter, the very girl he loved and pampered! That very thought still makes me laugh.  
  
She came in one day, young and innocent in a ray of sunlight. She opened the door, and set us free from our torturous captivity. She was almost taken back to our world, when that idiot of an old man interfered, giving his life so that she could live. That act almost made me pity him. Almost.  
  
And now, look who has the last laugh! We, the shadow men, walk free once more, while that old fool lives trapped in plastic. Well, he deserved it. Since he wanted so much to be the greatest wizard, we decided to let him have his wish, to live as nothing more than a mass of plastic in the formed of a wizard, nothing more than an old mechanism, giving out useless future predictions, in an amusement park no one would ever visit. An amusement park we created in our world, the world of shadows, for those foolhardy people who dare to mess with us.  
  
Well, old man, how does it feel like? To live trapped in a small confined place, perfectly aware of your situation, yet completely helpless to do anything about it. Now you now how it felt like, how we felt when you made us your prisoners. And for that deed, you shall pay, with your life, with your soul, for eternity.  
  
Then there was that girl. The old man's granddaughter, the one who set us free. The others wanted her life, her soul, despite my protests. The old man chose to protect her, to save her, to take her place. And for that, I was almost grateful to him, almost tempted to forgive him. Almost. For I could not bear the thought of that child going through all the sufferings my brothers would put her through.  
  
I found out her name - Jenny. Such a sweet, innocent name for such a sweet, innocent girl. She was so beautiful, so pure, so innocent, so bright. Like a ray of sunlight in my world of darkness. Hair like liquid amber, eyes like cypress trees. . The very thought of her intoxicates me with a sweetness I cannot describe. A goddess of light, who haunts my thoughts day and night.  
  
The others, they laugh at me, mock me. Being the youngest of my kind does not help one bit. They say I am foolish, to fall in love with a mortal.  
  
Am I in love? In love with a mortal? As much as I wish to deny it, I cannot. Already I watch her every move, day and night, night and day. I cannot stop think about her. I never knew being in love would be this scary. Scary, yet sweet at the same time.  
  
I must make her my bride. My queen of light who would rule the night with me for eternity.  
  
As much as I want to, I cannot take her by force. But even so, I would not give up. I would win her in the end. Already an idea forms in my mind. It would take a while to accomplish, but once it is done, I shall have her by my side as my bride. In the meanwhile, I shall watch over her, protect her. No one shall touch my wife-to-be. No one shall touch my Jenny.  
  
Enjoy the life you lead in your world, my love. For soon you shall join me in this world of eternal shadows as my queen.  
  
I am coming for you, Jenny Thornton. . 


End file.
